


煞科

by ifreet



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belmanoir asked for Lassiter/O'Hara, and shuffle picked 煞科 by 鄭秀文 (Sammy Cheng).</p>
            </blockquote>





	煞科

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/gifts).



This was a hugely bad idea, Juliet thought even as she slid her hands deeper into Lassiter--Carlton's hair. The couch creaked as he pushed closer towards her, hands roving up her back, down, up again, like he wasn't sure where to touch first.

A very, very bad idea, for her career and his if anyone ever found out, she thought, as she slid over to straddle his lap, giving her the height advantage over Lassit-- _Carlton_ for once.

"O'Hara," he moaned.

She laughed against his lips.

"What?" His eyes opened and fixed on hers, confused.

"Nothing," she said, smiling fondly before pushing him over backwards.


End file.
